


Here next to you

by LilJiji



Series: Domestic singers [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, taking naps is romantic you can't change my mind, they sing and kiss basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Jisung wants to spend more casual time with his boyfriend since they didn’t have time to indulge in their passions while being close for a while now.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Domestic singers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122350
Kudos: 20





	Here next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote minsung again because why not when they are so cute always?

Jisung has always been in love with Minho. They were into each other for so long and after such little time they completely fall for one another. Minho is the best person for Jisung, he is sure of that. They have been together for so much, almost four years, and they have been living together for half that time. There is not a moment of Jisung’s life in which he thought Minho was not meant to stay with him.

Minho is sweet. Not only as a boyfriend, but also as a person in general. Maybe that’s why he falls for him again and again. There is nothing they can’t solve between each other and they fought little to none at all. And everything they decided in _their_ apartment, was a choice made by both: fairy lights in their bedroom, a big shelf to put many of their comics and books and the big tv Jisung kind of insisted in having to play video games and watch documentaries – and of course Minho indulges in anything he wants, lucky he is in love.

Speaking of documentaries, Jisung has finally the spare time to watch some. But he is torn between spending time with the love of his life and some alone time. If he would choose the second, Minho would totally respect that. But he doesn’t want that. Not today at least.

It has been a while since they spend time together? Not really; they sleep in the same bed – they also have sex and cuddle in there too much to be a sane habit but who cares – and eat dinner together. But it may be that for once, Jisung feels nostalgic today.

He has that strange feeling like when he used to be on summer break. No books to study, no work for a couple weeks and kissing all day and doing nothing at all. Today feels like the old times – to be fair, it’s been only three years since those times but Jisung is like that – so of course, he thinks maybe spending time with his lover is best.

But here is the thing: they usually do many things together, but they are all different. Minho is a dance teacher and loves to dance. Jisung wants to dance with him a lot as well but he also likes to sleep all day or play games. Spending quality time together happens only when they eat or watch movies since they both like the same food and binge watch horror movies.

But Jisung doesn’t want to watch them now, and he’s sure Minho doesn’t as well.

“ _Honey_ , you’ve been staring at that painting for a while now, are you ok?”

Jisung is ripped from his thoughts prematurely. When Minho sweet-calls him, he melts completely. Minho sits next to him, a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t look worried but he is indeed a little curious.

“Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts, memories…” Jisung says softly and eyes him.

“Sweet, what kind?” Minho gets up to take a book from the shelf, another _Lupin_ Jisung guesses since Minho likes to read detective stories those days.

“Just us, college, old stuff…” Jisung follows him with his eyes, sitting on the sofa, a little far from him and nodding, still not opening the book and scanning his face attentively.

Minho is good. He is better than Jisung with feelings, with everything. And he is wondering if Jisung feels sad or uneasy.

Jisung doesn’t know how he feels. He is tired for working too much? Yes, a lot. But does he feel ok now? Totally.

It’s not like Minho lets him get down easily. And Jisung loves him for that as well. Although sometimes he feels not ok – and it’s ok to not feel ok, he says that every time – Minho soothes the pain in his chest immediately. Minho doesn’t even do much. He just sits next to him, lets him vent or cry or both and hugs him when he needs him.

He also spends the day slightly slapping his ass slightly to get his attention and bring him back to earth when he’s too deep in his own head, a bizarre way he has to check on him – and many of their friends actually.

The love Minho is capable to give is immense. The level of attention in every step, every single thing he does and says is absurd. And Jisung’s love for him incommensurable.

“You have plans for today, _baby_?”

Minho’s both eyebrows arc up, a taken aback by his question.

“Why? Want to go out?” Minho doesn’t really feel like going out, Jisung can tell by his voice.

Jisung shakes his head quickly and scoops closer to him, “I only wanted to spend time with you.”

“ _Oh_ , what are your plans?” Minho pulls him in his arms by his hand.

Jisung smiles at the action and places his whole body better in his lap.

Minho is so _fucking_ touchy and Jisung adores to be touched softly by him, stay in his lap, holding him close.

“Just chilling, maybe be like this, near each other and nothing else?” Jisung offers, kissing his nose.

Minho wiggles his eyebrows, smirking and Jisung already knows he’s about the bring back the _chilling_ they had that morning.

To be fair, Jisung would let Minho tease him, but the other doesn’t open his mouth to speak, teasing only with his eyes and Jisung is not sure what he’s about to say anymore.

“Ok, we totally can.”

_Huh?!_

Minho?

Not teasing him?

Not going on and on about how much Jisung whined all morning to be touched and for kisses?

Not teasing about the marks he could still see all over his neck and collarbones?

That’s oddly suspicious.

“But first,” Minho says while sitting Jisung better in his lap and kissing him on the lips, “I want to kiss a little, can we, Sung?”

Jisung kisses him hard as an answer and Minho melts on his lips.

It feels so good to always have Minho take care of him, he’s the sweetest thing in the whole world. No one gets him like Minho, no one loves him like Minho. There is one Minho in the whole world and Jisung can say he is his boyfriend.

Minho with his soft hands and sweet lips, his beautiful voice whispering in between kisses how much he loves him. Minho in all his essence is the best for Jisung.

“You want to stay next to me while I read?” Minho asks, kissing him again like he is not even waiting for an answer, he _knows_ the answer.

Jisung hums on his lips, he wants to say more but before, he _needs_ more of the older’s lips on his, a little more of Minho all around him, more of the beautiful sensations he gets when he is loved. Minho has such a way to make him feel like he’s on cloud nine.

“I do, but I want to watch something as well.” Jisung’s answer is whispered to Minho’s ear, the younger kissing the shell and blowing on it grinning. Minho leaves him do, tickling his waist in retaliation and Jisung squeaks.

And only after getting his revenge as well, they both settle down on the sofa, Jisung’s head on Minho’s thighs to watch something on his phone and Minho opening his book.

Doing separate things together like they always do, close enough to hear each other’s little movements and breaths: Jisung can say for sure there is nothing more satisfying than this, sitting with Minho in their house, relaxing and spending more time together.

Jisung hears Minho scoff at some point, closing the book and looking straight in front of him, then going back to the book shaking his head.

“What is it?” Jisung asks, pausing his video.

“I called it, I knew who Lupin was from the beginning, I can’t believe it.” Minho’s voice is soft like he is telling a secret and Jisung giggles.

Then his hand goes to his shoulder, patting it, “good boy.”

Minho snorts at that little gesture and his words, the way he just called him taking him back to their first times and how much Jisung always praises him for anything he does. He blushes at the memory of one time in particular and Jisung doesn’t miss it, elbowing him while winking.

“I am, right?” Minho chuckles patting his own head and Jisung laughs hard, arching his back when Minho’s hand finds his neck to tickle him for the second time in a day.

“A brat, that’s what you are!” Jisung says steading his breathing, “read your book, _dummy_.”

Minho blows him a kiss and goes back to reading.

They don’t do much; Minho explains the end of the chapter to Jisung after a while, ready to start the second as well, Jisung gets excited over whales emerging from water and how they _sing_ and Minho could listen to him ramble about animals for hours.

They don’t even realize how slowly but surely, they fall asleep, eyes getting too heavy to keep them open on that summer day.

Taking a nap in the middle of the day was not in their plans, but it kind of happened, and when Minho wakes with Jisung fully in his arms – they probably moved in their sleep and ended up in that position – he gasps at the view. Jisung’s hair was in his face, the phone and the book on the little table near the couch and hands on his chest. Jisung is so adorable, a sweet angel with heart shaped mouth and full of love.

_He loves him so much he will give Jisung the whole damn world._

Minho passes his hand on his back, slowly, up and down and presses with the palm on some points, making Jisung squirm a little under his touch.

“I love you so much, _honey_.”

“You fell asleep first,” Jisung says sighing, not moving an inch, “I saved the page.”

Minho kisses his head in answer, as thanks. Jisung sighs again, trying to think of something else to do. And Minho, as he always does, reads his mind and places a hand on his head to play with his hair, ruffling it a little.

“Care to show me the song you wanted to last night?”

_Fuck, there is still that..._

Jisung completely forgot about it.

He wanted to show it to Minho yesterday, but he dropped asleep after the shower and they ended up sleeping in till late – and do completely else – so of course, he didn’t think about it at all.

“Sure,” Jisung leans up to capture Minho’s lips in a quick kiss, Minho’s hands flying to his neck and deepening the kiss quickly, detaching only a little to speak again, “I want to sing with you as well.”

Minho cocks an eyebrow at that, pecking his lips one last time and looking at him, cupping his cheeks with both hands.

“Wanna do so while we reorder the shelf later? I want to get it over with.” Minho offers.

Jisung nods smiling slightly.

He has a point, that shelf has manga volumes sitting between books and other video games, maybe it is time to clean their living room a little.

“But I want to listen to the song first–”

“What if I show you all my WIPs tonight before going to sleep?” Jisung asks instead, interrupting him.

“Yep!” Minho claps enthusiast.

While they slowly stand up and stretch their limps, Jisung takes his phone and puts in on the shelf, so he can play some music they can sing along to.

Minho is into a lot of stuff, usually slow music and old school mostly, but he also likes Japanese music a lot those days, so of course they like to sing along to some albums of some singer he enjoys listening to.

Jisung loves sharing music, he really likes how Minho’s voice mixes so good with his, they are so harmonious together.

And hearing him singing to some old songs, taking his hand and dancing a little while putting all the books down, _well_ … that may be what happiness in its true essence is.

Minho singing and dancing in _their_ apartment, his books all over the floor, cleaning _their_ shelf in _their_ living room.

 _Their life_.

They live together, a dream come true. A thing Jisung dreamt of for so long and it is reality now, it’s been reality for a while. And Jisung can’t get enough of Minho in his life, even if he has him every single day. He could never be bored of Minho’s presence in his life.

Minho tells him to bring the books on the shelf and place them slowly to organize them, another song playing now and Minho starts singing again, this time Jisung singing with him and kissing his hands. Minho’s smile is so cute, Jisung would love to kiss it but he doesn’t want for it to fade away ever.

They take a lot of time in sorting the books by author and genres – all his manga volumes take even more, Jisung didn’t even know he had so many – but after an hour or so, they are done.

Which also means they have time to put on some music and take a bath and prepare dinner, singing all the time.

Minho’s voice has like a sweet flavor, a thing that makes Jisung’s heart skip a beat and then beat too fast in the span of seconds. His smile grows big when Minho lets himself go, he is a natural, like everything he does.

He is good at sports, studying, dancing, cooking – making love but that is a thing Jisung doesn’t want to go into more, not risking making it hot under the already hot bath they are having – and now even holding high notes, not that is a surprise. If Minho actually takes his time in singing, it’s like an exercise, he becomes better and better every minute.

He is sure one day he’ll ask Minho to sing some adlibs for his songs, but for now, he likes listening to him singing them, like right now, _only_ for him to hear.

Softly since it’s past 11pm, but quite clear to Jisung’s ears.

They ended up on in bed after dinner which is a good way to end a lazy day. And Jisung’s quite happy to show Minho what he’s been stressing over for the past weeks.

Minho gives good feedback on his tracks, and he is so curious about a lot of stuff, Jisung always ready to answer any question.

“I think the first track is my favorite,” Minho kisses him, holding him close to his chest, fingers tracing invisible patterns on his back and up his shoulders, “I adore them all, tho.”

Jisung nuzzles his nose in his neck, kissing it softly and humming a _thank you_.

They cuddle for a while planning what to do tomorrow – Minho craves cake so they will probably go to a café and honest to god, Jisung can’t wait to go on dates again, since they didn’t have time for a month now.

Minho stares at the big cat painting on the wall, sighing, Jisung’s eyes on him only.

_Yes, cats._

Minho loves them.

“Don’t you want another one?” The question is out his mouth before he can stop himself.

“Mine are already enough, _Jisungie_ ,” Minho sighs, “I am scared I won’t give them enough attention.”

“Would you like to adopt one for this apartment?” Jisung asks again, looking up with big eyes and Minho leans in to kiss his forehead rapidly.

“Maybe in the future…”

Jisung hums at his answer.

 _Future_.

They have one together, which makes every day a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing these domestic fics, anyways I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you liked it.


End file.
